Frostshield & Thundershield One Shots
by StarSpangledBucky
Summary: Frostshield (Loki x Steve) and Thundershield (Thor x Steve) one shots. Some are M for reasons.


**_~ Steve doesn't realise how essential towels are until he is caught out after a nice shower. Therefore, he's got to improvise, but with him being such a big built man, that proves difficult. On top of that, it appears he's not alone in Stark Tower. Loki stayed behind, and the sight he sees is amusing and almost...tempting. What would be deemed an awkward situation, becomes something more than that. ~_**

(Basically Loki has joined The Avengers team and this is Frostshield smut. Might I also note that this has out of character submissive Loki and out of character dominant Steve. Also, this idea stemmed from me standing in the manchester/bath/fabric shop where I saw a blue, white and red towel beside an emerald green one and it just made me think Frostshield, and this happened.)

* * *

It had yet again been another tiring day for Steve Rogers. The rest of The Avengers went out to get Shawarma, and then head to a meeting with Nick Fury. Steve had the whole of Stark Tower to himself, he could do as he pleased. At least, that is what Steve thought. Another stayed behind, and it happened to be Loki, who was peacefully reading in his room. Steve didn't know this, the god always kept deadly quiet. After months of 'therapy' as Fury called it, Loki became a part of The Avengers.

He was still the same mischievous god he had always been, but his desire for a throne was no longer on his mind. If anything, it was mostly Steve who stayed by Loki's side throughout his sessions. The sessions were some what painful yet also draining, but Steve didn't seem to mind being Loki's support. You could say the pair shared a certain profound bond. Apart from Thor, Steve was the only Avenger to forget about what Loki did, but never forgive. The others were a different story, they didn't want to forget or forgive, at least not yet.

_"I can accept that, and understand it also," _

Loki's words clouded Steve's mind as he sat on a chair on the balcony of Stark Tower, feet propped up on the railing. His sketchbook lay across his lap, the pencil grasped tightly in his hand. The super solider looked out as the sun began to fade over Manhattan, night was closing in slowly. His eyes went back down to the page of his sketchbook, scanning over the outlines and detailed pieces of a person.

They were very familiar, almost like Loki's features. The long black hair, the crease of his brow when he laughs, the wide grin and those bright emerald green eyes. Steve smiled fondly at the image, running his finger down the cheekbones that had been drawn in also. If someone were to get a hold of Steve's sketchbook, they would question Steve vigorously. It seemed that every page contained a little piece of Loki. Talk about up all night to get Loki.

"Mr Rogers," JARVIS' voice spoke, startling Steve.

"Uh, yes JARVIS?" he replied.

"Your shower has been repaired Sir," the AI responded.

"Oh, great, thanks JARVIS," Steve mused with a small smile.

"If there is anything else you require, please let me be aware," JARVIS replied.

Steve simply gave a nod before standing from his seat, leaving his sketchbook behind on the chair. He sauntered into the main living area before making his way down the hallway to his bedroom, peeling his shirt off on the way, his back muscles tensing together. Those biceps would make anyone swoon, even males. Everyone knew by now Steve was a little bit mixed on what flavour he liked, not that it made them see him any different. But it did open him up to a variety of people.

And the one person interested, happened to be a certain god. No, not Thor...but Loki. It was clear Steve was slightly interested also, the sketches being the most obvious sign. Steve sighed as he stripped the rest of his clothes off after reaching his room, dropping them carelessly to the floor. A smile grew on his face as the water poured from the shower head like jets, compared to like a leaking pipe. The Captain stepped into the shower, indulging himself in the warmth of the water on his tired muscles. He was going to enjoy this.

Meanwhile, Loki rested his book down on the bed, sitting up from the plush pillows as he gazed out of his window. He knew the others were away and that it was just himself and Steve, but that's exactly what the god wanted...Steve. The god desired him greatly, he wanted to feel every inch of that muscled body on himself. He sighed heavily as he decided to make an appearance, hoping Steve would be around the tower somewhere. The god pushed himself up off the bed, grabbing a green sweater from his dresser as he glanced at himself in the mirror. His eyes were tired but longing for something.

And that just happened to be Steve. The Asgardian drove himself wild each night, thinking of Steve in ways that were obscene while he buckled over on his bed, gasping, moaning Steve's name and bringing himself to the absolute edge of ecstasy. It drove him to the point where he wanted to stop seeing Steve, in fear of losing the small friendship they had. Yet for Loki that was an impossible task. He sauntered out of his bedroom, making his way down the hallway, eyes looking at all the pictures and paintings as he walked by. Loki stopped at one particular photo of himself and Steve, it was the day Loki was assigned to The Avengers, the day he became one of them. The god smiled fondly at the way Steve's hand gripped tightly to his shoulder, admiring the look of pride on the Captain's face.

"You are...one remarkable man Rogers," Loki whispered, his hand resting on the glass of the picture, fingers daintily brushing over Steve.

He stepped back as he continued his way down to the main living area of the tower, his eyes scanning around the room. It was completely empty, not another soul in sight. The god simply frowned as he walked down the small steps as his feet touched the soft carpet.

"JARVIS," he spoke loudly.

"Yes Mr Laufeyson?" the AI replied.

"Where is Mr Rogers, if that is not confidential to ask," the god responded.

"Mr Rogers I believe is taking a much needed shower, he left his sketchbook outside. Perhaps you could bring it in for him, as a nice gesture," JARVIS answered.

"Thank you," Loki soothed, as he made his way out to the balcony, sighing happily as the cool night air washed over him.

The Asgardian stopped at the seat that Steve had been sitting on, the sketchbook sitting open at some drawings. Loki tilted his head to the side slightly as he gently picked it up, scanning his eyes over the page. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he recognised the familiar face on the pages...himself.

"Steven Rogers," he gasped lowly, his hand covering his mouth, before he mentally slapped himself for saying Steven instead of Steve, he didn't exactly know if Steve's full name was Steven or just Steve anyway.

Loki admired the drawing with confusion, he didn't understand why half of the book was filled with sketches of him, laughing, smiling, looking away without any indication of knowing that Steve was drawing him. They were perfect and remarkably just like Loki. He turned another page to see a drawing of himself dressed in his formal suit, the one he wore to Tony's birthday party a few weeks after he had been recruited. His eyes crossed over the to delicate handwriting, a smile growing on his face.

_**"To a good friend of mine, who never gave up. To a man who saw into his heart and opened himself up to those around him. To a man that I will protect. To a man who I can't stop thinking about. Happy Birthday Loki. From your forever friend, Steve Rogers xx."**_

Loki chuckled loudly at the two 'kisses' at the end of Steve's name, before a thought hit him.

"Of course," he whispered.

Steve was saving this for the god's birthday, to say something. To confess perhaps? Loki closed the sketchbook as he clutched it to his chest, peering out at the city lights that lit Manhattan up, bringing it to life. Loki could not suppress these feelings. He was undoubtedly falling for that Star Spangled Captain, and for once the god decided that he would let those feelings go on their own course, he would not hide them and he most certainly would not give up on them.

* * *

Steve spent about a good hour in the shower. He didn't care if he was wasting water, he enjoyed the calm feeling from the water. As he turned the tap off he shook the droplets from his hair, smoothing his hand through the short sandy blonde hairs.

"Ah, righteous shower," he hummed, stepping out of the shower and sliding the door closed.

He peered at his reflection in the mirror, grinning slightly before turning around to grab a towel. His smile faltered as his eyes met with the empty towel rail, a lump catching in his throat.

"Dammit," he cursed. "JARVIS? JARVIS!" he yelled, rubbing water off his chest and arms.

"Mr Rogers?" JARVIS responded, after about five minutes.

"Are there any towels anywhere?" Steve muttered, in annoyance as he held his arms around himself.

"I am afraid Miss Potts took the towels away for cleaning," JARVIS answered.

Steve's brow creased as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could grab a blanket from the living area, seeing as no one else was inside the tower.

"Genius Steve," he whispered.

The only problem was that Steve was a little self conscious about going out there without covering his front up. His eyes scanned around the en-suite before resting on a small hand towel by the sink. He groaned as he unfolded it, blushing slightly as it was hardly even big enough to cover up a decent amount of him.

"It will have to do," he sighed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. "Breathe Steve, no one else is home," he continued.

With that, Steve opened the door to his bedroom, he didn't even have anything in his room to cover up, his clothes were in Tony's room because his room only held a bed and a table for his sketching. And his bed sheets happened to be getting cleaned...'wink wink'. Plus, Tony's damn room was locked, he was only allowed in there when Tony was at Stark Tower.

Talk about inconvenience at its best. Steve quickly ventured down the hallway, the hand cloth held closely to his most private of areas. As Steve got closer to the living room, he heard loud beats of heavy rock music playing out of Tony's stereo. He raised an eyebrow as he recalled turning it off when he went for a shower, maybe he had forgotten. But, the Captain was far wrong.

"Oh no," he gasped, as he reached the end of the hallway, clutching to the wall.

Loki stood against the marble counter top, a drink in his hand, his head nodding to the music. From what Steve could recall, it was 'Talk Dirty To Me' by a band called Poison which Tony had introduced him to.

"Perfect," he grumbled quietly.

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat as he slowly walked into the room, watching Loki as the god had his head turned to the stereo. He quickly walked over to the couch, grabbing a blanket in his hand as he went to turn back.

"Drop the sheet, Captain," a low voice purred.

Steve went rigid, suddenly feeling more exposed than he should.

"Your backside is quite a sight," the god whispered, his voice sounding closer.

"Oh god," Steve gasped out, as he felt two slender fingers run down his spine, causing him to drop the blanket.

"Good," Loki hummed, running his hand back up to Steve's shoulder as he turned him around. "Tell me Captain, why are you...walking around naked?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to I-I didn't have any towels," Steve wavered, feeling Loki's breath on his lips.

"Hmm, such a shame you didn't have any," the god soothed, tracing a finger down the Captain's chest. "I saw your sketches," he added.

"You what?" Steve hissed, a red flush crossing his cheeks.

This was an unexpected matter, he was surprised Loki was so close to him, and the way he talked with that damn silver tongue of his.

"Your sketches of me...well they were all of me. I must say you're rather talented Captain," Loki murmured, brushing his lips on Steve's jaw.

"Loki I-" Steve faltered, as his eyelids dipped slightly. "I can explain," he whispered.

Loki looked directly into Steve's eyes, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"No need," he purred, his hand pressed against Steve's muscled chest. "I know your desire, you want me all to yourself, you always have. This was no friendship, no it was something more," Loki hissed, with a tilt of his head.

"So what if I did?" Steve questioned harshly. "We both know, you could never open up your heart to anyone in a romantic way, you said so yourself," he continued.

"You, are not just anyone Captain, you are the man who cured me. You are the man who took me under your care. You were the man I called my friend and now I want to call you something more," Loki replied, his hand now resting on the nape of Steve's neck, eyes fixated on Steve.

Steve's breathing was laboured as he stared back into the glistening emerald green eyes. His mind was telling him 'no don't rush this' but his body was screaming 'yes' to him.

"Loki I shouldn't-" he paused, watching Loki's features change. "What could you possibly want out of me?" he asked softly, his hand still gripped to the hand cloth which covered him.

"Everything," Loki whispered, fingers brushing into the short blonde hairs that belonged to Steve. "I want to see those bright toxic eyes staring at me every morning, I want to see that gleaming smile, I want this," Loki paused, as he ran his free hand down Steve's chest. "I want your feverish lips on mine," he growled, leaning his body against Steve.

The Captain let out a small gasp as he was pushed back again and again, before his back was pressed against the kitchen counter.

"I want your strong hands roaming on every inch of my body," Loki purred, running his hand down further.

"Loki," Steve moaned softly.

"I want your strong arms wrapped around me, I want your body flush against mine, I want your teeth to pierce my skin and mark me," the god continued, in a husky tone.

Steve emitted another moan as Loki's hand rested on his before moving down to the hand cloth, pulling it from Steve's grasp.

"And lastly...I want this," Loki hummed, rolling his hips as his clothing brushed against Steve's cock, causing it to twitch.

Steve let out a low gasp, his hands suddenly coming up to grip Loki's hips.

"Stop," he growled, staring at Loki's eyes, his pupils dilated greatly.

"Come now Captain, you want this as much as I do," Loki whispered, rolling his hips again.

Steve whimpered slightly as his cheeks flushed a crimson red. He was sure he was reading Loki's messages right, Loki wanted to have the Captain, and Steve was not willing to be some toy.

"Loki, I don't want to submit to you," he barked out, grip tightening on Loki's hips.

The Asgardian glared at Steve, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips.

"It is not me who wants you to submit. I wish to submit to you, pet," he growled, eyes blazing with lust.

Steve's eyes widened at the claim. Never had he imagined Loki being the one to submit to anyone. It was entirely out of character for him, yet Steve found some form of excitement in that.

"Do you accept my submission? Captain," Loki hummed, slender fingers brushing up Steve's thigh.

Steve hissed as he grabbed Loki's wrist and held it away from his thigh.

"You have one filthy mouth on you. Tell me, do you think of me when you touch yourself?" Steve questioned, with a whisper, his eyes locked on Loki's gaze.

The god's breath hitched in his throat at the rough tone in Steve's voice, making his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Every night," he replied, with a hiss.

"Dirty boy," Steve murmured, his hands roaming under Loki's shirt. "Or should I say god? Do you want this huh?" he purred, rocking his hips forward.

Loki groaned as his hands gripped Steve's shoulders, his teeth bared.

"I want it," he begged.

Steve's mouth twitched into a wry smile as he ran a hand further up Loki's back, the other coming up behind his neck. He gave his hair a tug, holding the god's head back as he cast his eyes over how exposed Loki's neck was now, the veins pulsing, his Adam's apple bobbing down as he swallowed hard. Loki waved his hand as his clothing disappeared, making Steve groan softly at the sight.

"Look at you...giving yourself up for me," Steve hummed, tugging the hair again. "Now kneel," he commanded harshly.

Loki's heart raced at the sudden command, realising it was one had had used on the Captain when he was in Stuttgart. He wanted to hear it again.

"I didn't quite catch that," he whispered, his hands now on Steve's forearms.

"Kneel," Steve growled, pulling Loki forward as his knees buckled, causing him to kneel before Steve. "Good," he whispered, loosening his grip on Loki's hair.

"What do you wish for me to do?" Loki hummed, looking up at Steve.

"I think you know what to do," Steve hissed, yanking Loki's hair again.

The god hissed as his hands ran up Steve's muscled thighs, gripping them a little as he knelt up straighter on his knees.

"You look delicious Captain," he purred, biting his lip slightly.

Steve couldn't help but grin as his arousal took full control of his mood and his motives to what he was going to do to Loki.

"Start, now," he commanded, gently running his hand through Loki's hair, receiving a satisfied hum in response.

Loki simply grinned as he s lowly ran his tongue up from the base of Steve's cock to the tip, causing Steve to groan at the sensation. The god closed his eyes as he ran his tongue across Steve's slit before taking him in his mouth.

"Oh god," Steve gasped, his grip tightening on Loki's hair.

Loki took more of Steve's cock in his mouth as he started to move it in and out between his lips in slow and sensual thrusts, letting out a moan. The vibrations caused Steve to let out a small whine as he lent his back against the counter top, indulging in the pleasure he was receiving.

"Loki I-yes," he moaned, grip still firm on Loki's hair.

The god opened his eyes slightly, looking at Steve through his eyelashes as he felt Steve's cock hit the back of his throat. Steve grinned as he pulled Loki's hair, sending Loki's head backwards slightly.

"How much do you want it?" he growled, with a smirk.

"I want it...so much," Loki pleaded, his harsh emerald green eyes meeting Steve's.

The Captain smirked wider as he allowed Loki to indulge in his cock again, before he started to roll his hips in slow, rough thrusts. Loki groaned as he felt Steve's cock deeper in his throat, his hands grasped to Steve's muscular thighs still. Steve moaned loudly as he began to pick up the pace a little, gripping tight on Loki's hair once again. Loki winced as he felt Steve's firm grasp, his throat relaxing to accept the length.

"Yes," Steve whispered, in a low tone as he continued rocking his hips.

Tears stung at Loki's eyes, sliding down his cheeks at the rough treatment he was receiving. But for the god, it was what he enjoyed. Steve's thrusts became harsher, Loki making a small gagging noise before composing himself, sending a moan out of his throat as the vibrations shot up Steve's cock, causing him to cry out in pleasure. Steve slowed his movements down as he looked down at the god. Loki opened his eyes completely as he stared up at Steve, drool rolling down his chin as well as some pre cum.

"Look at you," Steve purred. "So submissive and naughty," he added, with a small grin.

Loki let Steve's cock slip from his mouth as he caught a breath, licking his lips in the process.

"God, don't do that," Steve groaned in a husky tone.

Loki stood from the floor, his hands roaming up to Steve's chest.

"What will you do to me now Rogers?" he purred.

"What do you want me to do?" Steve questioned, leaning forwards as he brushed his lips off Loki's.

The god let out a throaty growl as he trailed kisses down Steve's neck, before stopping just under his ear.

"Well?" Steve hummed, gently moving Loki's hair away as it exposed his pale neck a little more. "I'm waiting," he continued, giving Loki a firm bite to the neck, which would surely leave a mark.

"Oh," Loki moaned, at the sensation, his body flush against Steve's.

"Mine," Steve growled possessively, which only made the god moan more.

"I want you to take me right now Captain. I want to be fucked so roughly I won't be able to walk tomorrow," Loki hummed, his lips brushing Steve's jaw.

The super soldier shuddered with ecstasy as he grabbed Loki firmly by the hips.

"Your room or mine?" he purred.

Loki grinned wickedly and Steve knew damn well that neither of those were going to be an option. The god clearly wanted to spice things up.

"No Rogers, I want you to take me in this very room against this very counter top, ruthless until I beg for mercy twice, but you won't allow it because I secretly desire every inch of you. So Captain, have me as you will. Be obscene," Loki hissed, his hands sliding up to Steve's neck.

Steve let out a throaty growl as he grabbed Loki by the hips, hoisting him up, his legs wrapping around the super soldier's waist.

"God you're perfect!" he groaned loudly, turning around as he pressed Loki against the counter top, his ass resting on the cold marble.

Loki hummed in approval as his lips met Steve's in a deep and passionate kiss, his hands brushing through his short dirty blonde hair. Steve pulled away slightly as he teased his tongue down Loki's neck, his hand roaming up the god's right thigh, earning him a small moan.

"You're delicious," Steve whispered, nipping Loki's neck.

"Only for you," Loki purred, letting out another moan as Steve's hand ran under his ass.

Steve grinned as he gave Loki's right ass cheek a playful squeeze, before pulling him forward a little, opening the god's legs a little more.

"Hm, all open wide for me," he hummed in approval.

His eyes skimmed over Loki's creamy pale skin, his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. It only made him want the god so much more. He lent down and pressed feather light kisses on Loki's chest, the god's back arching slightly, his head rolling back also.

"May I?" Steve purred, his hand slipping closer to Loki's entrance.

"Rogers, I have submitted to you. Do your worst," Loki growled, propping himself up on his elbows.

Steve could only smirk as one of his fingers traced Loki's already wet hole. The Captain groaned as he lent up and nestled his face into the crook of the Asgardian's neck.

"How did you do that?" he whispered huskily.

"Magic," Loki purred, his tongue flicking out to brush Steve's neck.

Steve moaned before he slowly eased his finger into Loki, a gasp and excited laugh leaving the god's mouth as his head fell back again.

"Yes," he groaned, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed a sharp breath.

The soldier didn't waste time as he eased another finger in, Loki's eyes widening as he stared at Steve. His lips twitched into a cheeky smirk as he begun to thrust his fingers in and out of Loki, the god responding immediately by pushing down against Steve's fingers.

"You love this, you filthy devil," Steve growled, his face coming up to meet Loki's.

"Oh yes," the god whispered, his mouth falling open as Steve brushed his prostate. "Steve," he gasped, legs wrapped securely around Steve's waist.

"Ugh, enough, I need you," Steve hissed, sliding his fingers out of Loki.

The Asgardian mewled at the loss before he felt Steve's cock breaching his hole immediately.

"Steady there Captain," he moaned, his eyes locking with Steve's.

"Not today," Steve spat, pushing in further in one quick thrust.

Loki cried out, throwing his head back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he let out another raspy laugh.

"Oh Rogers you are just wonderful," he hummed, running his tongue across his bottom lip.

Steve growled at the suggestive manner, capturing Loki's lips in his again. He began to rock his hips, slow and rough, sending Loki's legs into a quivering mess. Steve's hands sat at either side of Loki as he continued to indulge himself in the slow thrusts he was making, his lips on Loki's neck as he let out a raspy growl.

"Please...Steve," Loki gasped, his arms sliding down a little as he failed to keep his composure.

"What is it? Tell me with that filthy mouth of yours what you want," Steve hummed, nipping Loki's skin.

"Hnng-fuck me hard Steve," he moaned, leaning his head back again.

"Say it again," Steve ordered, jutting his hips forward as he hit the god's prostate again.

"Oh god! Fuck me Rogers!" the Asgardian yelled, his legs quaking.

The super soldier grinned as he slowly slipped out of Loki before pulling him off the counter and turning him around. He pushed Loki firm against the counter top, pushing him down as his bare chest grazed the cold marble.

"Steve," Loki moaned huskily, his hands gripped to the edge of the counter.

Steve grabbed Loki's hips as he lined himself up, before plunging back into Loki, the god's body arching as he moaned in a strangled gasp.

"You like that hm?" Steve purred, leaning into Loki's neck.

He began to get into a fast and rough pace, gripping Loki's hips tighter as he bit down on his shoulder.

"Hnng-ha-oh Steve yes!" Loki cried out, closing his eyes.

Steve knew that neither of them had to last, he couldn't savour it any more, he had to have that release. His hips kept thrusting forward as Loki felt his cock sink in deeper, a strangled and excited moan emitting from his mouth as he grasped the counter top tighter.

"Steve," he whispered, a groan following after.

"What?" Steve replied, a grunt leaving his lips as he felt that feeling of release pooling in his core.

"You're a fine Captain, I should very much like to have you again," the god purred out, rocking his body back in time with Steve's thrusts.

"Oh god," Steve groaned. "Don't say it like that, it sounds so good," he added.

"Oh but you adore it. Now come on Captain, show me what you've got you beast," Loki growled.

Steve grunted as he gripped Loki's hips even tighter, his hips hitting off the god's ass cheeks, leaving red marks from the force of it.

"Yes, yes, yes," Loki gasped, arching back as Steve gripped his hair with one hand.

"Uh, god I'm so close, I'm going to spangle you til' you see stars," Steve hissed.

"Please, oh please-mmpf-yes," Loki whined, in a sensual tone, with a small laugh at Steve's odd phrase.

Steve yelled out as he gave three final thrusts that drove into Loki so hard they were both seeing stars.

"STEVE!" Loki cried, a mix of groans and moans mixing in as his orgasm ripped through him.

"JESUS LOKI!" Steve roared, riding his orgasm out as he filled Loki, a low gasping grunt emitting from his lips as his nostrils flared.

Loki fell against the counter absolutely spent as a grin twitched on his lips, his breathing heavy. Steve lent down as he moved Loki's hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

"I think I need another shower," he whispered, sounding out of breath.

"Might I join you?" Loki questioned.

"I'd love you to...but there's no towels," Steve replied.

"Yes, about that...Miss Potts left spare towels for everyone. I hid them," the god answered.

Steve stood wide eyed as Loki slowly stood on his shaky legs, leaning his back against the counter top.

"Oh you little-" Steve stopped, as he frowned at Loki. "You planned this," he muttered.

"And it appears my theory was correct," the Asgardian hummed. "That you have feelings for me," he continued.

"Shut up," Steve laughed, leaning forward as he pressed a chaste kiss to Loki's lips. "I love you...I really do," he mused.

"And I to you, Captain," Loki replied, with a triumphant smirk.

Steve chuckled as he brought Loki into his arms and embraced him. Just at that moment, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Pepper had arrived home. Their eyes widened at the sight before them, before Tony cleared his throat. Steve and Loki pulled away, the Captain's face going scarlet.

"We can explain," he squeaked out.

"Oh please do," Natasha spoke, with a snide grin.

Loki looked at Steve, a wry smile growing on his face.

"Towels are essential, pet," he purred, before grabbing Steve's hand and dragging him to the hallway. "I have plans for round two," he added, kissing under Steve's ear.

"We'll explain later!" Steve called, letting out a groan as he and Loki disappeared to Loki's room.

"That was quite a sight," Natasha laughed.

"Cap has a nice ass though," Tony mused.

"Tony!" Pepper scolded.

"Loki's not so bad either," Clint added.

"You dare ogle at my brother!" Thor roared.

The other Avengers watched on as Clint was suddenly faced with an enraged demi-god who didn't look like he'd calm down any time soon.

"Drink anyone?" Tony questioned.

"I'm going to leave Steve and Loki some towels," Pepper issued.

"No Pep, leave it, I don't think towels will be needed for them any more," he joked.

"Tony," Pepper groaned, in irritation.

It was certainly going to be a night that none of them would forget for a while. Don't forget your towels, they're essential...always.


End file.
